Best Present
by memoryru
Summary: Hadiah terbaik, untuk ulang tahun terbaik. Apakah miliknya, atau milik si pendatang baru? Jika bukan dirinya, maka kue dalam kulkas akan menjadi cerita lama yang terbuang. [FOR ICHIGO'S BIRTHDAY]


Gadis itu mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di atas meja, seraya berkali-kali memandangi ponselnya yang tak kunjung memberikan sebuah harapan. Bolak-balik ia mengarahkan iris cokelatnya ke arah jam dinding, yang masih setia berdetak tak kenal lelah.

Gadis itu mendengus kesal, ia menyerah dan meraih ponselnya terlebih dahulu dan menekan angka satu sebagai jawaban terbaik. Ia melakukan sebuah panggilan ke ujung sana, yang nyatanya malah dibalas oleh suara operator wanita yang membuat jengkel setengah mati dirinya.

 _"_ _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang dialihkan, atau berada—"_

"Sialan."

Ia bukannya mengumpat tanpa alasan, lebih kepada menunjukkan ekspresi masam lewat kata-kata. Dia mengumpat karena panggilan ini adalah panggilan kesepuluhnya—dengan jeda waktu acak setidaknya lima sampai sepuluh menit sekali. Lagi-lagi ia mendengus kesal, langkahnya membawa ia membuka pintu kulkas dan memperhatikan dengan tubuh merunduk sebuah kue cantik dengan dekorasi buah stroberi asli, lengkap dengan sebaris tulisan kaligrafi murni di atas kuenya.

Selamat Ulang Tahun Kakak.

 **Best Present**

© **titekubo-sensei**

Rate **T**

Genre **Family, Hurt/Comfort**

Characters **Kurosaki's Family, Kuchiki Rukia, Ishida Uryuu**

* * *

"Yuzu? Kau belum tidur?"

Gadis berusia duapuluh satu tahun itu menyambut riang setelah wajah menekuk mengerikan ia hiasi di wajah manisnya. Yuzu berlari memeluk sang kakak, tak peduli tangannya hanya mampu menggapai dada bidang Ichigo. Lelaki itu tertawa, ia mengelus dan mencium puncak kepala sang adik dengan sayang.

Yuzu menarik tangan kakaknya, memaksa ia untuk duduk di kursi makan yang telah ia siapkan dengan sangat baik. Ichigo tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan sang adik dengan senyum-senyum tak jelas seperti itu, dia tak menemukan apapun di atas meja makan selain ponsel Yuzu dan beberapa piring bersih yang tersusun rapi.

"Tunggu sebentar, kak. Jangan macam-macam, ya!" Yuzu mengambil penutup mata yang biasa ia gunakan ketika tidur dan mengenakannya pada sang kakak. Ia sudah mempersiapkan itu terlebih dahulu, dan sesungguhnya ia yakin kalau sang kakak tak pernah mengingat ulang tahunnya sendiri—jadi rencana sederhana namun teramat istimewa ini pastilah sangat berharga untuk kakak tercintanya.

"Ada apa ini? Sadarkah kalau sekarang sudah jam dua pagi?" Tanya Ichigo menantang seraya tersenyum tipis. Kali ini bukan hanya sebuah penutup mata, Ichigo juga menyadari kalau sebuah headphone dengan musik bervolume keras telah mengggerayangi telinganya yang kelelahan. Ia ingin menolak, tapi menyadari betapa adiknya kini sedang bahagia—diantara rasa lelah tubuhnya— dia hanya mengikuti irama permainan sang adik.

Diam-diam Yuzu tersenyum jahil. Ia memasangkan sebuah headphone tentu bukan tanpa alasan. Pintu kulkas yang terbuka kemudian tertutup dan bunyi korek api yang menyala akan menimbulkan suara yang kentara. Jadi ia melakukan semua itu agar sang kakak tidak mengetahui rencananya.

Seloyang kue buatan sendiri kini telah hadir di depan meja Ichigo dengan lilin tegak berangka dua dan enam, menandakan usia sang kakak tahun ini. Wangi lilin yang terbakar tentu tak dapat Ichigo hindari, dia bisa membaca sedikit kejutan yang diberikan Yuzu—meski pada akhirnya ia memilih diam untuk menyenangkan hati adiknya.

"Karin! Ayo cepat turun! Karin!" panggilnya dengan suara gemas dan kaki melompat-lompat tak sabaran. Sebuah langkah santai terdengar menuruni tangga, Yuzu bersiap dengan berdiri di belakang Ichigo untuk membuka headphone dan penutup mata.

Disana—di depan pintu ruang keluarga, berdiri Karin yang memandangi Yuzu dengan tatapan aneh, dengan alis terangkat dan leher yang miring ke kanan. Ia berjalan santai ke arah Yuzu, kemudian menyentil dahinya sekali.

"Kamu sudah bangun?"

Yuzu mengerjap heran, memperhatikan Karin yang lengkap memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana panjang, juga tas yang menggantung di pundaknya, "Mana kakak?" ia mengucek matanya dan menguap lebar, kemudian memperhatikan seisi ruangan dengan netranya.

"Bicara apa kamu? Kakak tidak pulang sejak kemarin, 'kan?"

Tidak, tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Soalnya, Yuzu baru saja bertemu dengan kakaknya, yang tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. Ia juga masih bisa merasakan kehangatan yang sang kakak berikan ketika ia memeluk tubuh kakaknya di depan pintu utama. Mungkin kakaknya sedang beristirahat di dalam kamar.

"Kamu pasti bermimpi. Cepat bangun, dosen kita hari ini agak mengerikan."

Langkah lemasnya membawa ia menuju kulkas. Ia membukanya dan melihat kue itu masih tertata rapi di dalam kulkas, sebuah kue cantik dengan dekorasi buah stroberi asli, lengkap dengan sebaris tulisan kaligrafi murni di atas kuenya.

"Kuenya buatku saja, ya? Kakak kan tidak pulang-pulang."

Yuzu menepis tangan Karin dengan sebuah pukulan ringan di punggung tangannya, "Enak saja!"

.

Satu pesan terkirim ketika Yuzu duduk termenung di taman air pancur kampusnya—yang hari ini sepi pengunjung. Sebuah pesan singkat yang mengisyaratkan agar sang kakak menyempatkan diri untuk pulang ke rumah. Gadis itu masih teringat dengan mimpinya semalam, dimana ia dan sang kakak nyaris merayakan ulang tahun kakaknya yang keduapuluh enam. Kemudian Karin datang, menyadarkan ia dari mimpi indah dan terbangun di pagi hari ketika Karin hampir mencuri kue spesial untuk kakaknya.

 _"_ _Kak, nanti sore pulang, ya! Cuma sebentar, kok. Tak masalah kalau kakak hanya numpang bernapas saja, yang penting kakak pulang."_

Hening menyertai Yuzu. Tak ada balasan signifikan setelah duapuluh menit ia menunggu dalam alam khayal tak terbatasnya, justru sebuah pesan singkat dari operator yang mengingatkannya untuk mengganti jaringan internet yang terus memenuhi inboxnya—untuk yang kedua kali dan itu sama sekali tak diharapkan Yuzu. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah sebuah balasan dari kakaknya, yang kemudian berbuah manis berupa kepulangan sang kakak ke kediaman kecil milik Kurosaki.

Sekarang sudah pukul dua siang dan petang akan menjelma dalam dua sampai tiga jam lagi—sore itu relatif. Bagaimana jika sang kakak tidak pulang, bahkan hingga malam hari, atau besok? Bagaimanapun, ia tau persis kalau kakaknya tidak pernah benar-benar mengingat hari ulang tahunnya sendiri, yang menurut Yuzu adalah sebuah tanggal bersejarah untuk sang kakak. Seandainya tanggal limabelas Juli tepat duapuluh enam tahun lalu tidak pernah ada, maka Yuzu tidak akan pernah memiliki sosok yang benar-benar ia sayangi hingga detik ini.

Diantara perasaan melamun yang terus menggerogoti dada dan pikirannya, sebuah getar ponsel menjawab semua perasaan gelisah Yuzu. Sebuah nomor tak dikenal yang berasal dari telepon umum, sebuah panggilan yang Yuzu ragu untuk menjawabnya sendiri. Apakah ini kakaknya? Atau justru orang lain?

"Halo?"

 _"_ _Yuzu! Yuzu! Cepat kemari—"_

Ck, itu ayah. Yuzu segera mematikan panggilan tersebut dengan jengkel karena dia tau akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini berlabuh. Untuk apa melakukan panggilan dari ponsel jika bisa menemui mereka secara langsung? Lantas sebuah decakan pasrah yang mengalir mulus dari bibirnya. Oh, sial.

.

Tanggal limabelas Juli tak pernah segelisah ini dibuatnya. Dia menyukai setiap tanggal limabelas Juli dalam kalendernya, yang tiap tahun ia rayakan bersama keluarga kecil Kurosaki. Namun itu hanya berlaku hingga usia sang kakak jatuh diangka duapuluh empat. Satu tahun yang lalu, sang kakak sudah menikah dengan wanita pilihannya, seorang wanita yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak SMA.

Namanya Kuchiki Rukia, wanita yang sepantaran dengan Ichigo, bersurai hitam berkilau dengan mata violet langka yang begitu indah. Yuzu menyayangi Rukia hanya sebatas ketika ia memacari kakak tercintanya, tidak lebih—sampai satu tahun yang lalu mereka memutuskan untuk menikah.

Dari situ Yuzu mengalami paranoid berkepanjangan, dia merasa dunianya dibabat habis oleh wanita yang tingginya tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu. Dia mulai belajar memasak, merangkai bunga, juga membuat teh yang nikmat untuk disajikan kepada suami tercintanya. Mereka semakin saling mencintai, bahkan tak malu menunjukkan kemesraan dengan saling berpelukan di dalam dapur milik Yuzu. Mata Yuzu memanas, hatinya terasa sakit, semua rasa sayang yang dulu ditujukkan untuknya, kini berpindah tangan oleh wanita tercinta milik kakaknya seorang.

Yuzu pikir, dialah pusat dunia dari keluarga Kurosaki—setelah ibunya meninggal—, namun ternyata pusat dunia itu malah tertarik pada wanita manis yang kini mengandung anak dari kakak tercintanya.

Ya, mengandung anak. Ada darah Kurosaki yang kini mendiami rahim wanita Kuchiki yang telah berganti nama menjadi Kurosaki Rukia. Mengingat itu saja sudah membuat perutnya melilit kesakitan.

"Bukankah Yuzu menantikan kelahiran ini? Argh! Ayah tidak sanggup melepas gelar sebagai _'ayah'_! Tidak! Tidak! Ayah lebih tidak sanggup lagi menjadi seorang kakek diusia muda! Sialan Ichigo! Beraninya dia menjadikanku seorang kakek padahal Ryuuken saja belum menjadi kakek!"

"Duh, Kurosaki-san. Jangan sebut nama ayahku seperti itu. Kalau dia dengar, tempat ini tidak akan aman lagi untuk Rukia."

Tenang saja, mereka hanya bercanda, jadi Yuzu tak begitu peduli. Dia hanya duduk termangu sambil memainkan ponselnya, duduk di kursi kosong yang jauh dari keributan sang ayah dan sahabat lama kakaknya, Ishida Uryuu.

Sedang si pendatang baru itu—Rukia— terbaring lemah menyimak percakapan konyol dari kedua orang yang amat dikenalnya itu. Yuzu mengintip dari ekor matanya, wanita berselimut dengan perut membuncit itu sebentar lagi akan melahirkan anak dari kakaknya, sesuatu yang amat tak pernah Yuzu harapkan akan datang di hari ini.

Ya, di hari ini, di tanggal limabelas Juli. Yuzu mengutuknya dalam-dalam, mengutuk semua lakon yang terjadi di hari bersejarah sang kakak. Kenapa sih harus hari ini?! Kenapa tidak bulan Juni atau Agustus saja Rukia melahirkan?!

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan macam itu terus mengantri panjang, membuat ia semakin menikmati frustrasi yang ia jejalkan sendiri di otaknya. Ia hanya bisa membuatkan kakaknya kue, dan awalnya ia berharap hadiah kue tahun ini tidak akan pernah membuat bosan sang kakak.

Sampai hari ini datang.

Dan tau apa kegelisahan terburuk yang selalu menghantui Yuzu hingga ia tak luput memimpikannya dalam alam tidur? Apalagi kalau bukan Rukia akan memberikan bayi termanis sebagai hadiah ulang tahun suami tercintanya—tak akan ada hadiah apapun di dunia ini yang bisa menandingi hadiah kelahiran seorang bayi untuk para pasangan muda seperti kakaknya, dan kue dalam kulkas hanya akan menjadi sebuah cerita lama yang terbuang.

"Ah, ini telepon dari Kurosaki."

Telinga Yuzu refleks bergerak, memperhatikan gerakan dokter muda—Ishida Uryuu yang mengangkat panggilan dari sang kakak. Yuzu menjerit dalam hati, menyayangkan semua pesan yang dikirimnya tak satupun dibalas, sedangkan sebuah panggilan kini mendarat mulus di telinga Rukia.

"Kapan kau kesini, Ichigo?"

 _"_ _Akan kuusahakan, sayang. Rapat kali ini benar-benar penting. Tapi kalau terpaksa, aku akan datang dan melompat dari lantai delapan."_ Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan tertawa—minus Yuzu, Rukia menyalakan speaker agar semua orang bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya sudah. Aku tak mau melahirkan tanpa ayahnya datang kemari." Rukia memberikan gestur dengan menepuk pelan perutnya yang membuncit, "Jadi datanglah kalau kau benar-benar menyayangiku dan anakmu."

Ichigo tertawa, namun lekas menjawab setelahnya, " _Tahan dulu anakmu itu. Aku akan kesana nanti malam—ah, rapatnya mau mulai. Sampaikan salamku kepada semuanya—"_

"Eh, tunggu dulu, Ichigo. Kauyakin tidak ingin bicara pada Yuzu?"

Mata Yuzu menatap heran pada Rukia yang kini membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Iris cokelatnya mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian ia hanya tersenyum kaku sebagai jawaban, "Cepat datang ya, kak!" Ungkapnya agak berteriak dari kejauhan tanpa perlu bicara langsung dari ponsel Rukia.

 _"_ _Pasti, Yuzu! Sudah ya. Sampai jumpa nanti malam."_

Dan panggilan berdurasi tak lebih dari tiga menit itu terputus. Semua orang saling tersenyum satu sama lain, kecuali Yuzu yang izin keluar setelah memastikan dirinya tak sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi dalam ruang VIP itu.

Yuzu berlari, tak peduli sudah berapa banyak perawat rumah sakit yang memperingatinya untuk tidak berlarian di dalam lorong. Langkahnyapun terhenti di depan sebuah toilet, buru-buru ia memasukinya dan membuka keran wastafel dengan tidak sabaran.

Di hari yang seharusnya menjadi momentum terbaik bagi keluarganya, Yuzu justru mengalirkan air mata pertamanya, yang tak sedikitpun dapat disamarkan oleh air yang mengalir dan tertampung di telapak tangannya. Ia berkali-kali menabrakkan air tersebut di wajahnya, berharap dapat menghilangkan bekas tak hidup yang membuat matanya sembab dan memerah.

Yuzu kesal, marah, namun disisi lain merasa tersakiti sendiri. Apa-apaan panggilan dari kakaknya itu? Dia sudah menghubunginya sejak tadi malam, dan tak pernah sekalipun sang kakak benar-benar menjawab panggilannya. Ia juga sudah mengiriminya pesan, banyak pesan yang terus-menerus ia kirim tanpa peduli waktu. Dan sekarang, ia melihat sebagai saksi hidup jika kakaknya baru saja menelepon istrinya, di depan matanya, dengan suara lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, sedang ia hanya mampu membalas pendek tanpa sesuai dengan isi hatinya yang melubang.

Satu yang diinginkannya, satu yang diharapkannya, yakni, sang kakak hadir di kediaman Kurosaki untuk memakan dengan lahap kue buatannya tersebut. Hanya itu. Bukan hadir mengorbankan jam terbangnya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit menemui keluarga barunya.

.

"Bodoh! Kau terlambat!"

"Kau gila?! Aku sampai berlari dari bengkel untuk sampai kesini karena tiba-tiba ban mobilku pecah!"

Ichigo berjalan cepat dengan perasaan gugup untuk sampai di lantai dimana istrinya kini terbaring lemah. Dia bahkan melupakan soal lift yang seharusnya dengan mudah bisa mengantar jiwa raganya menuju wanita tercintanya—lupakan soal lift, hari ini benar-benar ramai.

"Seperti biasa kakimu selalu berjalan sangat cepat." Puji Ishida sambil ikut berjalan mendampingi Ichigo yang tergopoh-gopoh melangkahi anak tangga. Matanya hanya menatap ke depan, ia tak sedikitpun mengizinkan manik hazelnya untuk menatap Ishida yang sudah berbaik hati menolong istrinya untuk melahirkan.

Setelah berkali-kali melewati anak tangga yang tak perlu Ichigo hitung jumlahnya, ia sampai di lantai lima—dimana sang istri berada. Ichigo mengatur napasnya sesaat, kemudian berjalan cepat kembali seraya melepas simpul dasi dan membuka dua kancing teratas yang mencekik lehernya. Perasaannya campur aduk, gugup, gelisah, haru, juga bahagia disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ba-ba-bagaimana ini, Ishida? Aku tak pernah segugup ini. Rasanya bahkan lebih menakutkan dari ujian skripsi dulu." Ucapnya hiperbola pada Ishida yang menghela napas di sampingnya. Mereka kini sudah berada di depan pintu ruang rawat Rukia, namun Ichigo enggan untuk melangkah memasukinya. Dadanya berdenyut ngilu dan keringat dingin mengucur deras di keningnya, dia masih tak percaya kalau dirinya kini telah menjadi seorang ayah.

Ayah. Entah mengapa panggilan itu terlalu sakral untuknya. Ia merasa belum pantas menyandang gelar itu. Ia selalu teringat kembali oleh sang ayah, yang meski konyol dan suka sekali mengajaknya perang sebelum sarapan, namun memiliki pundak sekeras baja dan hati selembut sutera untuk melindungi ia dan adik-adiknya sejak ibunya wafat. Dia ayah yang kuat dan hebat, benar-benar sosok panutan yang mampu membuat Ichigo berdiri sampai hari dimana ia mendapat buah hati pertamanya bersama Rukia.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Kurosaki. Anggap saja ini hadiah dari Tuhan setelah kau selesai disidang skripsi oleh Aizen." Ucap Ishida tak kalah hiperbola dari sahabat lamanya itu, ia berusaha menenangkan Ichigo dengan menepuk pundaknya, namun sebenarnya ia juga tak kalah gugup karena kini sahabat keras kepalanya resmi mendapat gelar seorang ayah.

Ichigo menghela napas lega, ia memantapkan hati untuk memutar knop pintu di tangannya, "Kau benar, Ishida. Aku harus tegar karena kini sudah menjadi seorang ayah. Astaga, aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk menyebut diriku seorang ayah." Ucapnya lagi setelah merasakan keraguan di hatinya.

"Kalau kau takut menjadi seorang ayah, kenapa dulu kau menikahi Rukia?"

Ichigo menggigit bibirnya, seperti tersengat listrik akan pertanyaan sederhana Ishida namun berisi banyak jawaban yang tak dapat Ichigo uraikan satu-persatu, ia menoleh pada Ishida, pandangan tajam dibalik kacamata minusnya itu malah membuat ia semakin minder, "I-Itu—"

"Mau sampai kapan kalian berdiri dan tak melakukan apa-apa disitu?"

"Ka-karin!"

Karin mendengus kesal, ia menggeser lengan sang kakak sambil berdecak dan terlebih dahulu membuka pintu kamar Rukia. Tubuh Ichigo yang membatu ditarik keras oleh Karin, menyebabkan langkahnya terseok-seok kaku ketika mendapati wajah teduh Rukia kini menggendong bayi mereka.

Seketika semua perasaan takut dan was-was tergantikan dengan mudahnya oleh helaan napas lega.

"Tebak siapa yang datang?" Ucap Rukia melembut sambil memperhatikan bayinya yang terbungkus kain satin bermotif beruang. Ichigo masih berdiri disampingnya, dengan iris tak percaya memperhatikan bayi yang semerah darah itu menutup mata dengan wajah tertidur yang begitu tenang.

"A-Anakku?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Memang kau pikir anak siapa?" ucap Rukia dan ayah Isshin bersamaan hingga menimbulkan gelak tawa dalam ruangan tersebut. Tak disangka Rukia yang baru saja melahirkan punya tenaga sekuat itu untuk meneriakinya, syukurlah kalau istrinya berada dalam kondisi prima. Pria bersurai oranye itu mengulurkan tangannya diantara rasa lelah yang menyerang, ia ingin menggendong bayi mereka untuk pertama kalinya.

"Bayi perempuan sehat." Ucap Ishida pendek sambil tersenyum lega melihat Ichigo kini menitikkan air mata haru ketika mencium kening bayinya. Ichigo menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuh sang anak yang dilapisi oleh bedak dan minyak bayi. Mendadak atmosfer dalam ruangan itu berubah, digantikan dengan perasaan haru bahagia menyertai anak pertama dalam keluarga kecil yang baru dibangunnya.

Tak lama Ichigo merendahkan tubuhnya, kembali memberikan bayi mereka pada Rukia. Ia mencium kening istrinya, sambil memeluk dan berkali-kali mengucap terimakasih dan syukur. Rukia membalas pelukannya, pelukan hangat yang dinanti-nantinya sejak kemarin kini telah datang menghampirinya. Ichigo amat bersyukur karena istri mungilnya cukup kuat untuk melahirkan anak pertama mereka—bahkan tanpa kehadirannya yang ditunggu-tunggu. Baginya, itu benar-benar keajaiban yang luar biasa.

"Sayang, maaf. Aku malah tidak bisa hadir tepat waktu." Ucapnya disela napasnya yang ia buat seteratur mungkin. Ayah Isshin memberikannya segelas air, yang diminum habis olehnya tanpa tersisa.

Rukia tersenyum simpul padanya, ia merendahkan bahunya agar lebih santai, "Tenang saja. Aku ini lebih kuat dari yang kaukira. Ngomong-ngomong, ini hadiah dariku, Ichigo. Hebat bukan?"

Ichigo tergelak sambil duduk di atas kursi yang tersedia di samping ranjang istrinya, "Enak saja, itu hadiah kita." Ia mengelus sekali lagi kepala sang bayi yang tertutupi oleh rambut-rambut tipis samar berwarna sama dengannya, oranye.

"Maksudku, ini hadiah ulang tahunmu. Masa masih lupa dengan ulang tahun sendiri?"

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya—heran, lalu mengecek jam tangannya yang kini menunjukkan tanggal limabelas Juli.

"Apa yang kaubicarakan..." Ichigo yang tadinya menikmati elusan pada kepala bayinya setelah memeriksa jam mendadak terbelalak lebar setelah sadar hal penting apa yang baru saja ia lewatkan dengan bodoh. Ia langsung memperhatikan jam di tangannya sekali lagi yang kini sudah menunjukkan setengah sepuluh malam. Perasaan yang tadinya luluh oleh rasa bahagia, kini berganti miris merasakan dadanya yang ngilu seketika.

Harusnya Ichigo sadar, kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Limabelas Juli adalah Hari Kue Lezat buatan Yuzu.

"Karin, ayo kita pergi."

.

"Dia menyayangiku, dia tidak menyayangiku. Dia menyayangiku, dia tidak menyayangiku. Dia menyayangiku..." Yuzu menghela napas pasrah, kemudian melempar batu ke dalam sungai untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Dia tidak menyayangiku."

Kelopak bunga itu berceceran di atas celananya, entah itu bunga apa Yuzu juga tak tau. Bunga berwarna putih yang kelopak ganjil dan genapnya biasa digunakan untuk meramal perasaan seseorang.

Setelah pergulatan dengan batinnya sendiri, Yuzu meninggalkan rumah sakit tanpa pamit dan berkeliaran di Karakura untuk menghibur diri—melupakan momentum yang selalu dinanti-nantinya setiap tahun. Mulai dari bermain di game center, menonton aksi sirkus jalanan, membeli es krim kerucut, dan berakhir menyedihkan di pinggir sungai dengan kaki menekuk di atas rumput liar.

Sekarang sudah cukup malam, seharusnya Yuzu sudah pulang—ke rumah sakit. Sekitar pukul tujuh malam tadi, ayahnya kembali menelepon, menyuruhnya untuk datang karena keponakan yang ditunggu-tunggu itu telah lahir dengan selamat di dunia ini.

Ditunggu-tunggu, siapa bilang Yuzu menunggu bayi itu ada?

Bahkan Yuzu terlalu takut untuk menghadapi sosok mungil yang suatu saat nanti pasti akan digendongnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat sekujur tubuh gadis itu merinding dengan sendirinya. Perasaan kalut semakin tajam menusuk hatinya yang semakin tersakiti.

"Disitu kau rupanya!"

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba memerangkap kedua mata Yuzu, membuat gadis itu terperanjat kaget karena tak sempat merasakan kehadirannya. Yuzu berusaha melepas kekuatan tangan tersebut, namun ia sama sekali tak memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk melawan orang tak dikenal yang mungkin saja hendak menculiknya tersebut.

"Siapa!"

"Yuzu."

Gerakan brutal Yuzu terhenti, digantikan dengan tubuh menegang dan mulut menganga lebar. Terdengar suara familiar mengalir lembut ditelinganya. Perlahan tangan yang tadi menutupi matanya terlepas, kini ia bisa melihat dua sosok yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

Ada sebuah kue yang dipegang oleh kakak lelaki tercintanya.

"Kak, dia nangis tuh."

"Yah, dia kan tetap adik bungsuku yang manja."

Yuzu cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya yang menetes tanpa sebuah komando dan beralasan karena ini hanya efek debu malam yang beterbangan. Karin dan Ichigo menolak alasan murahan itu, dan memilih untuk tertawa bersama-sama sebagai anak dari keluarga inti Kurosaki.

"Ka-kakak... bukannya Kak Rukia sekarang..."

"Aku sudah menemuinya tadi. Kau tau? Bayiku sangat menggemaskan." Ichigo terkikik sendiri mengingat detik-detik ia menggendong bayinya untuk pertama kalinya. Namun sayang, nampak hanya ia yang menikmati masa itu, sedangkan Yuzu hanya diam memperhatikannya.

"Lalu aku ingat kalau sekarang ulangtahunku. Hari Kue Lezat buatan Yuzu. Makanya aku segera mencarimu dengan Karin, bagaimanapun kakak sangat menyayayangimu sampai harus mengorbankan waktu bersama bayi itu." Ichigo menambahkan, sebuah simpul manis kemudian tertarik di bibir Yuzu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya. Untuk kakak, untuk kita semua." Ucap Ichigo sambil mendekap tubuh adiknya dengan sayang, "Maaf, kakak tidak ada disaat Yuzu benar-benar membutuhkan kehadiran kakak."

Karin meletakkan kuenya di atas rumput, tak peduli dengan lilin menyala diangka dua dan enam. Ia berjalan merangkak, ikut memeluk Yuzu dan kakaknya secara bersamaan, "Sudah ah. Jangan sedih lagi. Nanti aku ikut nangis tau!"

Ichigo membiarkan tubuh tegapnya dipeluk oleh kedua adiknya, sedang ia dengan mudah merangkul tubuh kedua adik tersayangnya yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa. Kapan yang terakhir kali mereka berpelukan seperti ini? Ternyata waktu berjalan begitu cepat, sampai-sampai Yuzu yang selalu manja kini telah berubah menjadi wanita tegar yang berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Seharusnya, Ichigo lebih memperhatikan kedua adik tersayangnya ini.

"Hari ini aku dikaruniai seorang bayi perempuan. Itu membuatku bersyukur, tapi tidak ada yang lebih membuatku bersyukur selain diberikan umur yang cukup agar bisa melewati ulang tahunku bersama dengan Karin dan Yuzu yang selalu mengingatnya. Terimakasih Tuhan."

Ketiga anak Kurosaki itu meniup lilin bersamaan sebelum benar-benar tertiup angin. Yuzu terkikik pelan melihat tambahan tulisan di atas kuenya, yang menyebutkan nama dirinya juga Karin. Ini pasti ulah mereka berdua.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku untuk pulang, aku bisa dengan mudah kabur kalau itu menyangkut dirimu. Ngomong-ngomong, kue ini enak sekali!" Kue pertama diberikan Yuzu untuk kakaknya, dan sekali lagi ia menunggu-nunggu komentar manis dari sang kakak tentang kuenya. Udara diluar tidak terlalu dingin, dan suasana tenang di pinggir sungai yang memantulkan temaram cahaya kota tampak begitu indah sebagai penghias malam ketiga kakak-beradik itu.

Namun wajah tersipu Yuzu hanya berlaku sepersekian detik saja dan kini berganti dengan wajah cemberut yang sengaja dibuat-buat. Ia melemparkan ponselnya di pangkuan sang kakak.

Tanpa bicara, Ichigo memperhatikan panggilan yang mengarah kepada nomornya, yang tercatat telah mencapai tigapuluh kali panggilan. Rasa curiganya bertambah dua kali lipat dengan membuka kotak keluar yang terdapat di ponsel adiknya berupa pesan singkat sebanyak lebih dari duapuluh kali kiriman.

"Kakak tak ingat pernah menerima semua ini." Ucapnya ragu sambil terus menikmati kue terenak di dunia ini, yang sayang sekali sudah habis tiga perempatnya—selain rasa lapar, rasa kue ini terlalu sayang untuk disisakan kepada yang lain. Biarlah hanya mereka bertiga yang menyikat habis hingga krim-krimnya.

"Tentu saja, karena di otak kakak hanya ada kak Rukia seorang saja." Sindirnya pedas sambil mengunyah stroberinya dengan kesal. Ichigo tertawa hambar.

"Tapi memang—tunggu sebentar." Ichigo menambah kerutan di keningnya dan membuka nomor yang tertuju di dalamnya. Meski kontak itu bertuliskan 'Kakak' tapi nomor didalamnya tak pernah lagi digunakannya.

"Ini kan nomor kakak yang dulu dipakai untuk Summer Camp. Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menghapusnya?"

"Eh? Bohong, ah."

Ichigo menggeleng sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia menekan angka satu di ponselnya yang langsung terhubung dengan nomor Yuzu, "Lihat? Ini nomor kakak, 'kan? Karin saja tau."

Karin mengangguk cuek sambil menghabiskan kue di tangannya, "Dia memang bodoh."

Wajah Yuzu merona malu. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher sang kakak sambil mendekapnya dengan perasaan takut, "Ma-maaf, kak. Aku jadi takut sendiri karena kukira kakak tak lagi peduli padaku. Aku takut karena sekarang sudah ada yang menggantikan posisiku, ada kak Rukia, ada bayi kakak yang baru lahir. Aku takut tidak lagi menjadi yang tersayang untuk kakak, aku... aku... aku sedih karena kakak kini—"

"Bicara apa, sih? Memangnya siapa yang menggantikan posisimu? Yuzu tetaplah adikku yang terbaik. Mana mungkin Rukia bisa menggantikan posisi adikku sendiri. Enak saja bicara." Ia membalas pelukan adiknya sambil mengelus punggung Yuzu yang naik turun karena menangis.

"Ta-tapi... kakak sekarang sayangnya hanya sama kak Rukia saja... te-terus... Sekarang kakak sudah punya anak di hari ulang tahun ini, itu... itu pasti menjadi hadiah terindah untuk kakak!"

Ichigo menggaruk pipinya, agak bingung untuk menjawab yang satu ini. Disatu sisi dia membantah, namun di lain sisi ia membenarkan. Hidup bersama Rukia membuat hari-harinya lebih berwarna karena Rukia adalah komponen yang mampu melengkapi hidupnya sampai detik ini, ditambah sekarang dia punya anggota keluarga dalam rumah tangga barunya. Dia merasa bahagia, dia merasa telah menjadi pria terbaik di dunia ini. Namun ternyata, orang terdekatnya justru merasakan sakit disaat ia sedang berbahagia sendiri.

"Bayi itu memang hadiah terindah untuk kakak... tapi..." Ichigo tersenyum simpul, ia mengacak rambut cokelat adiknya agar Yuzu mau melepas pelukannya dan menatap matanya sesaat, "Ada satu hadiah di dunia ini, di hari ini, yang kakak izinkan hanya Yuzu yang boleh memberikannya. Tidak ada satupun yang kakak izinkan selain Yuzu, bahkan ayah, Karin, atau Rukia sendiri tidak kakak perbolehkan memberikannya."

"A-apa itu?"

Ichigo mengedipkan matanya pada Karin, memberi sinyal pada adik cueknya itu agar segera bangun dari aktivitas makannya. Karin mengangguk mengerti, ia menarik tangan Yuzu dan membawanya pada mobil milik Ishida yang Ichigo pinjam.

"Padahal kamu kan yang menyiapkan hadiah itu beberapa bulan ini? Dasar bodoh."

.

Yuzu kembali ke dalam ruang rawat Rukia setengah jam setelahnya. Didalam ruangan telah hadir beberapa orang lagi, kakak ipar kak Rukia, kak Orihime, juga kak Sado. Mereka berkumpul dan nampak menunggu-nunggu kehadiran kepala keluarga Kurosaki yang baru juga adik-adik tersayangnya yang berdiri di sisinya.

Rukia membuka suara terlebih dahulu, "Ah, Ichigo. Kami sepakat untuk memberinya—"

"Yuzu, berikan bayi itu nama."

Semua mata langsung beralih kaget pada Ichigo yang asal mengambil kesepakatan. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bersikap cuek sambil memasukkan tangan kedalam saku celananya.

"E-Eh? A-Aku?"

Yuzu gelagapan, ia melirik kedua saudaranya yang menatapnya penuh antusias. Terlebih ini pertama kali ia mendengar kakaknya sendiri memotong dan mengacuhkan ucapan istrinya demi dirinya. Entah mengapa itu sedikit memberinya kepercayaan diri dan secercah harapan kecil diantara banyak orang yang hadir kini.

"Sudahlah. Aku membuka diarimu sembunyi-sembunyi dan melihat banyak sekali nama calon bayi kakak yang kau siapkan." Ucap Karin terang-terangan sambil menyikut lengan saudara perempuannya itu, yang sontak menimbulkan geraman malu dari bibir Yuzu.

"Ta-tapi... aku sama sekali..."

Ichigo menarik tangan Yuzu dan membawanya untuk mendekati Rukia beserta anaknya. Ichigo menggerakan tangan Yuzu untuk menyentuh tangan mungil bayinya, yang entah mengapa disambut dengan sebuah lenguhan halus dari bayi mereka, "Lihat? Sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

Yuzu mengulum bibirnya, bingung dengan situasi yang memaksanya untuk berpikir. Ia melirik sekali lagi ke arah Karin, yang mengacungkan jempol padanya pertanda alarm semangat. Kemudian matanya beralih pada sang kakak, yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan senyum gagah yang menghiasi ketampanannya.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau hanya Yuzu yang kuizinkan untuk memberinya nama. Bayi itu bukanlah siapa-siapa jika ia tak memiliki nama. Jadi Yuzu, berikan dia nama sebagai hadiah terbaik untuk kakak, juga masa depan bayi ini."

Rukia memberikan senyuman padanya, senyum yang biasa menyayat hatinya kini berganti menjadi sebuah senyuman yang menghangatkan hati. Lantas, Yuzu menghela napas, kemudian dengan tekad bulat ia memberikan sebuah nama terbaik pada bayi mungil yang kini tersenyum padanya itu.

"Namanya... Mamori-chan!*) "

.

 **THE END**

Footnote

(*Mamori : Dapat berarti melindungi, perlindungan, atau jimat. Arti namanya sama seperti Ichigo, karena Yuzu berharap bayi itu juga sama seperti kakaknya kelak ^^

a/n

Hello reader sekalian. Aku baru di fandom ini, kenalin penname **memoryru**. Semoga berkenan untuk memberi kritik, saran, atau sekedar komentar pada **fanfic pertamaku di fandom ini** pada kotak review yang sangat berharga ^^ terimakasih. Fic ini terinspirasi sebagai gambaran untuk para adik perempuan yang sedih ketika kakak laki-lakinya menikah dan memiliki hidup baru, hihi.

Selamat ulang tahun, bang. Dirimu tetap jadi yang nomor satu meski BLEACH udah mau tamat dengan sangat tidak adilnya.

 **OMAKE**

"Rukia, aku penasaran."

"Soal apa?"

Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia sambil mengecup punggung tangannya, "Nama anak kita yang kauberikan."

Rukia lantas tertawa, "Tidak usah kautau. Cukup berkahi saja karena nama yang Yuzu berikan sangat cocok untuknya." Bayi mereka tertidur lelap setelah sebelumnya mendapat asi perdananya.

Ichigo menggeram manja, "Ayolah, setidaknya beritahu aku."

"Tidak, tidak. Nanti—He-hentikan Ichigo!"

"Makanya beritahu aku!" Ucapnya sambil menggelitik telapak kaki Rukia—yang Ichigo akui sebagai titik kelemahan utama istrinya.

"I-Iya... Akan kuberitahu!" Ichigo menghentikan aksinya dan menatap Rukia dengan wajah penuh keingintahuan. Wanitanya menghela napas sekali, kemudian tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Kita tunggu setelah melihat berapa review yang masuk."

Jadi, apa diantara kalian ada yang bisa menebaknya?

 **FIN**


End file.
